Little Secrets
by swtsarahndipity
Summary: The trials and tribulations of two hunters who seemingly fall for one another while working various jobs. Neither of them want the eldest Winchester to find out for various reasons. This is their story. (Rated: Mostly T but there will be some chapters with M material!)
1. Damn You, Sam Winchester

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I wrote a one-shot called "Why'd It Have To Be Snakes" (which can be found here: s/10731368/1/Why-d-it-Have-to-be-Snakes) and had a lot of positive feedback about making it into a story with the characters I had written. So here's my go of it! You don't need to read that first-that story is set further down the road, anyway) but if you're interested, it's there. **

**Ratings wise: this chapter is totally T appropriate, maybe even K+ (just brief language, but nothing that isn't said on the show itself). There will be M chapters in the future.**

* * *

><p>The bar was loud and heavy with secondhand smoke. Olivia Mason graciously took the rocks glass of whiskey from Dean with a nod of her head in appreciation.<p>

"Here's to ganking that son of a bitch," Dean smiled proudly, his speech already slightly slurred from the slew of drinks they had already downed. Olivia knew she couldn't keep up with the Winchesters when it came to many things, drinking included, but yet she certainly wasn't going to bow out now only to get picked on. She already got enough crap from them for being the chick, she wasn't about to give them another reason to mess with her.

_One more drink_, she thought to herself for the third time now. "Here, here," she clanked her glass against theirs and they all tipped back to enjoy.

It had been a normal run-of-the-mill case; nothing too exciting. Just another vengeful spirit stuck in the real world. Sam's lips curved up as he noticed Dean's eyes venture back to the bar where a small blonde was perched, her head tossed back with laughter from whatever her friend had just said.

"Dean, you might wanna take a picture. It'll last longer," Sam joked as he caught his brother's attention. Either Sam was a damn good actor or he could severely drink his brother and their female hunter friend under the table.

Dean smirked confidently. "Better yet, I think I'm gonna go talk to her," he stood wobbily from his high-top chair at the small round table they had scored and steadied himself.

"You do that, Hot Shot. Just don't piss her off," you chimed in as you took another sip from the straight whiskey in your glass. "I don't feel like defending your ass tonight."

"See now, Ollie Pop, I take that as a challenge," he winked at her before he began to stagger off towards the blonde bombshell at the bar.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she called after him, "Don't call me Ollie Pop!"

Sam laughed as his older (and much drunker) brother left earshot of their table.

"God, he's such an ass," Olivia murmured as she took yet another sip from her glass. _This drink is never ending_, she thought to herself before Sam started conversation.

"I can't believe I'm defending him, but he means well," Sam shrugged as he took the rest of his drink down in one more gulp. "Trust me, he could be calling you something much worse. It's a term of endearment," the corners of his lips turned up in a small smirk and Olivia felt her breath catch in her throat.

_Down, girl_, her mental notes kicked in full gear. Since when did Sam Winchester make her breath hitch? Sure, he was gorgeous. And tall. And that hair… she shook her head from the thoughts. They were hunting pals. That was it. Her motto had always been: "Don't shit where you work." Or maybe it's "don't shit where you eat"… or is it "sleep"? Her drunken thoughts were rambling together in her mind; she was thankful that he spoke up again to still her thoughts that were beginning to make her head spin.

"He trusts you. We both do," Sam's thoughtful sentiment made her feel proud. It took a lot for the Winchesters to fully trust another hunter. They had been through so much and these days it seemed like everyone wanted their heads on a stick.

"I trust you guys, too," Olivia answered honestly. "I had never hunted with anyone besides Jeff and Lily before, but I'm glad Bobby sent me to you two."

Six months back, Olivia had been hunting with Jeff and Lily Ripley. They were a married couple from Indiana who had found Olivia barely alive after her roommate had been turned into a vampire and nearly drained her body. They took her to Bobby who helped her heal and, after she demanded him to do so, trained her and taught her to hunt. Jeff and Lily had worked with her ever since that first day almost two years ago. That was until three months ago when Olivia was visiting her sister in Kansas. A case popped up that she didn't know too much about—Jeff and Lily were a thousand miles away, so Bobby pulled Sam and Dean in on the case. The boys helped her determine it was a changling, and they fought the case together. Recently, the boys had been calling her more frequently and vice versa; it just so happened that Olivia spent more time these days hunting brothers.

"Are you gonna go back after this?" Sam asked, almost as if he had read her thoughts.

"Back? To Jeff and Lily?" He nodded at her question. "I haven't really thought about it much," she shrugged. She _had_ been thinking about it, but not as much recently as she had before. "They were really great to me when this all started, so I wouldn't mind it. Plus, I know you and Dean are more into your Dynamic Duo thing…"

Sam's brows furrowed together. "Liv, we love hunting with you. That's why we always call you when we need an extra set of hands."

"I know," she swirled the caramel colored liquid around in her glass, her eyes watching as it sloshed around the sides. "But I also know you guys kind of have your own thing going."

She was slightly startled when Sam reached his hand across the small table and landed on top of hers. Her eyes instantly flew to his. "We like having you here. This is us inviting you to stay. Only if you want to," he added in at the end. "If you want to hunt with Jeff and Lily, that's okay too."

Olivia knew he was lying. The boys didn't like Jeff and Lily; well, mostly just Jeff. They said he couldn't be trusted. "Why don't you trust Jeff?" Her mouth ran with her thoughts.

Sam took his hand away and shrugged awkwardly, this time he averted his eyes to his now-empty rocks glass. "It's not that I don't _trust_ him…" he tried to form the right words on this one. "He seems like a nice enough guy. I just get a weird feeling from him."

"A weird feeling?" Her eyes narrowed as she dipped her head to try and find his gaze. "What do you mean?" She felt like she had great intuition and was a good judge of character, especially when it came to judging hunters. But she knew Sam was better and from her personal experience with the youngest Winchester, his gut was almost always right.

Sam's shoulders shrugged up and down and his eyes found hers again. "I just don't think he looks out for you all the time, that's all."

Huh. It was certainly food for thought. Olivia mulled it over in her drunken haze. She always felt safe when she was on a hunt with Jeff and Lily—she felt like it had something to do with the way they had rescued her the first night she was ever introduced to supernatural beings. But yet at the same time, she felt like she was safer when she was with Sam and Dean.

"Sorry, I feel like I just killed the fun vibes," Sam tried to laugh as he absentmindedly played with his glass.

"No, no," Olivia shook her head and this time put her hand on his. "Sam, you didn't. I promise." She smiled as his eyes looked up towards her face.

"Good," Sam smiled back. His gaze danced towards the bar where Dean was just shoving his phone back into his coat pocket. Simultaneously, Sam's cell phone vibrated against the table where it sat. He laughed as he read the text aloud to Olivia. "It's from Dean. 'Sammy, don't hate me. Bringing her back to the hotel. Make yourself sparse for a few?"

"Gotta love him," Olivia shook her head and finished off the remainder of her drink already knowing she would regret it in the morning.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I have some research to go over, anyway. I can do that from the Impala."

"That's dumb, I have a room," Olivia shrugged. "You can just work from there. Even if I do fall asleep, I can assure you the light won't keep me up. You can blame that one on the whiskey."

"You sure?" Sam frowned with a smile. "Trust me, I've spent many nights in that damn car because Dean is feeling 'lonely'."

Olivia scrunched up her nose. "Ew," she shuddered at the thought of Dean and all the blonde bombshells he must fine while on hunts. She shook her head from the thought. "I'm positive. Let's get outta here." She nodded towards the door of the bar. Both she and Sam stood up and grabbed their stuff. Sam messaged Dean back saying that he would be in Olivia's room if he needed anything. Dean didn't seem to care. "And honestly? I have two beds in my room so you can feel free to crash there for the night anyway."

Sam seemed somewhat relieved. "Thanks, another reason why I'm okay with you hunting with us," he winked as he held the bar door open for Olivia. "I don't have to sleep in a room that reeks of sex."

Olivia felt her face flush and she wasn't sure why. She pushed it to the back of her mind after she thanked him for holding the door and they made their way to her car. Sam reached for her hand and it made her heart flutter. He took the keys out of her palm and smiled.

"Sorry Liv, I know it's a short drive but you're hammered. I'm drivin' tonight," he winked once more.

Olivia didn't say a word, mostly because she was afraid if she did it would come out in a stutter. _Damn you, Sam Winchester_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, there it is! Let me know what your thoughts are! Good or bad, I'll take 'em :). Thanks for reading 3.<strong>


	2. Blame It On The Whiskey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything associated with Kripke's brilliance. I do, however, own Olivia and the concept of the fic.**

* * *

><p>Olivia tried not to fumble with her key card as she slid it through the motel door's automated lock. At least if it did seem she was struggling, she could still blame the looming alcohol in her system. That whiskey had really done a number on her. She made a mental note to not accept celebratory drinks from the Winchester brothers for a while; it was taking a toll on her sanity and creating warmth in the pit of her stomach from the lofty man behind her.<p>

Sam didn't seem phased as he entered the room behind her and removed his jacket. "I'm going to run down to our room before Dean gets back so I can grab my lap top and my bag," he explained as he moved for the door.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna hop in the shower," Olivia thumbed to the bathroom door behind her while she awkwardly rocked on her heels. He nodded and left the room after grabbing her room key card. After the door clicked shut, she let out a hot breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Pull it together, Mason," she gritted her teeth through her own personal pep talk. You knew she meant business when she called herself by her last name. "It's _just_ Sam."

She shook her head and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She certainly wouldn't be trotting around in her normal bedtime get-up of a tank and underwear. She had already blushed enough for one day.

She closed the bathroom door and gave herself a once over in the mirror. A groan came from the back of her throat. She looked tired; dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes and her complexion was still slightly flushed, a result of mixing whiskey and her feelings for Sam. Olivia always managed to keep those feelings stored in a box in the back of her mind—it was a box she wouldn't dare open. But tonight, tonight was different.

Once again, she blamed the whiskey.

She turned the faucet in the shower to cold; maybe a cold shower would do her worn body some good. She removed her clothes and rushed through her thoughts. She found herself asking whether Sam maybe had feelings for her too. But again, with a shake of her head she made those thoughts get back in their box.

The cold water cascaded over her long locks and aching muscles. She closed her eyes as she relished in the oddly relaxing sensation. She turned the water a bit warmer and after she felt satisfyingly clean, she turned off the water and pulled one of the itchy motel towels into the shower with her to dry off her skin.

Her ears strained to listen to see if Sam had returned. She was sure he had; she had already been in the shower for at least ten minutes.

She got dressed and piled her dirty clothes together with one arm while the other hand gripped the towel to her head to dry her dampened tresses. She juggled the dirty clothes tucked in her arm as she opened the bathroom door into the main part of the motel room.

Sure enough, Sam was settled in on the bed that didn't have Olivia's bag on it. His laptop was open, the light illuminating the features of his face. When he heard the bathroom door open, he glanced up at Olivia with a nervous look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Olivia instantly asked as she tossed her clothes on top of her duffel bag and pulled the towel through her hair a few more times for good measure.

Sam moved the computer off of his lap and swung his legs over the edge of his bed to stand in front of her. His hands instantly moved in front of him and his eyes seemed almost apologetic. Olivia's heart rate sped up rapidly; had she somehow managed in her drunken haze to spill her feelings for this guy?! She didn't think she had…

"Liv, please don't be mad," well shit. Nothing good ever came after that kind of opening line. Olivia braced herself internally for him to continue. "But you got a text and I'm so used to checking Dean's phone when it goes off just incase it's about a job…and so I looked and…" He trailed off as Olivia reached for her cell phone she had placed on the nightstand between the two beds.

Her heart felt like it had skyrocketed and gotten stuck in her throat as her eyes grazed the preview of the message on the cell phone screen.

_**Mom**_

_I know you don't want anything to do with us right now, but please call me as soon as you can._

It shouldn't have been a big deal, but it was. And somehow, Sam could sense that before he even told her he had read the message by mistake.

Olivia sat on the edge of her bed and kept her eyes on the cell phone. She hadn't spoken to her mother in almost a year. Olivia's sister, Jen, was really the only person in her family she kept up with anymore. At the beginning of her "hunting hobby", she had tried to keep up with her family while she simultaneously kept them in the dark about her newfound pastime. But then her mother found out. And she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around what her baby girl was involving herself in. Olivia had to do everything she could to focus on the job at hand. In Bobby's words, "_You got bigger things to worry about, girl_," and he was right. She had people to save, things to kill.

But it still hit her harder in that moment than she realized it would. She blamed the whiskey.

"I didn't mean to invade your space," Sam started softly, their knees almost touching as they faced each other on opposite beds. Sam didn't know specifics, but he knew that Olivia had very limited contact with her family and that she never really wanted to talk about it.

"It's fine, Sam. Not a big deal," she meant it genuinely. It really _wasn't_ a big deal, him seeing the text, anyway. The words in the text were what felt like a big deal in her heart. They were words she really hadn't wanted to hear, or expected to receive, anyway.

"The text feels like a big deal," Sam took the initiative to move to sit next to her on her bed. "You wanna talk about it?"

Olivia couldn't help but smirk a bit at the question. It was very Sam of him to ask her if she wanted to talk about it. He was always the one talking things out with her; making sure she was okay.

"My mom and I just don't see eye to eye on the hunting thing," she explained cautiously, still not willing to meet Sam's gaze. "She was never supposed to know about it, anyway. I had worked so hard to keep it from her—from my entire family. It was easy when I was just hunting on the side and still living a somewhat normal life. But then it kinda took over." She played with a stray string on the towel in her hands. "And then there was a hunt that involved them. A vamp from my old roommate's nest had somehow survived our raid. The vamp went after my family, because it knew that it would hit me hard. I busted in the night of the attack with Jeff and Lily. I'm not sure if my mom was more upset by what I was doing or that I had hidden it from her."

Sam nodded silently as he gathered his thoughts together. "You're good at what you do, Liv. This job isn't for everyone. You were just trying to keep your family safe by not telling them. As hunters, we have to make so many sacrifices, and it sucks."

Olivia laughed softly, realizing that her throat had tightened involuntarily as she spoke about her family. "Yeah, you can say that again."

"Hey," Sam reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, which sat on her knee. He looped his thumb under her palm in a way of holding her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Do you wanna call her?"

Olivia smiled at his touch and shook her head 'no' as a silent tear managed to sneak out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek. She hastily reached up to swipe it away before he noticed. "No, not really. Is that bad?"

Sam managed a smile when he noticed she smiled. "Not at all," he shook his head. "Ya know, I think I've done enough research for tonight. Wanna watch a movie?" He nodded towards the paper advertisement on top of the TV broadcasting that the motel offered HBO.

Olivia nodded with a wide grin as she looked up to meet his gaze. "I'd like that. Thanks, Sam."

Before she realized what was happening, Sam scooped her face towards his, his thumb sweeping her tear-stained cheek just under her eye. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, her eyes widened as he closed the distance between their faces.

His lips were on hers before she could even comprehend what was happening. He was gentle; his lips smooth against her own as they both relished in the intimacy of the moment. After another second, his lips moved carefully upon hers. And then the moment had passed and they broke away with a soft sound echoing in the silent motel room as their lips broke contact.

Without a word, they crawled onto Olivia's motel bed together where Sam sat against the headboard and pulled her into his side. She curled there while he channel surfed, her head spinning like the teacups at Disneyland. She still blamed the whiskey.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey guys! So after last night's SPN Retroactive episode and tonight's premiere, I felt motivated to throw this together :). Not to mention, the reviews, favorites and follows I've received on this story. I'm really glad you guys are interested! A special thank you to <span>sarahmichellegellarfan1<span> and GorditaBossinova for their reviews! Reviews inspire and motivate me more than you guys know, so much appreciated!**

**I meant to explain this a bit in my AN on the first chapter, but I forgot. So if you've read "Why'd It Have To Be Snakes", you might be kind of confused about where exactly this story is picking up at. This is the beginning of Sam and Olivia; so the one shot was based way off in the future. We'll get there, I promise :). **

**Also, I don't really have a pin-point spot in the series where this is taking place. I'd say probably somewhere in the mix of Seasons 3-5. It's not really important and there really won't be any spoilers for anything. And if there are, I will definitely give you guys a heads up before the chapter.**

**OKAY! So sorry for rambling, hah. But bottom line: thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing. And if you're watching tonight's Season 10 premiere (which you totally should be!), I hope you enjoy :)**

**XX**

**SM**


	3. Newfound Territory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything associated with Kripke's brilliance. I do, however, own Olivia and the concept of the fic.**

**Placement in Series: Finally decided that this will be based during Season 3 of Supernatural. This chapter is just before Season 3, episode 2: "The Kids Are Alright".**

* * *

><p>Olivia didn't want to fall asleep. She wanted to relish in the feeling of Sam's hand gripping her waist, holding her to him. She wanted to replay the random display of affection he had shown her. She wanted to ask him about it; find out if it was a result of the shots of whiskey or if it meant something to him. But she couldn't. Partly because she was terrified of where the conversation would lead, but mostly because she knew the whiskey would choose all the wrong words. So instead, she closed her eyes and attempted to find sleep. Before she drifted off completely, she could've sworn she felt Sam's lips graze the spot where her hairline met her forehead.<p>

Upon waking up the next morning, the first thing Olivia noticed was the way her head throbbed with every beat of her heart, which elicited a groan from the back of her throat. The second thing she noticed was the way her pillow had apparently come to life and was breathing, her head rising and falling with every breath it took. That's when she realized her pillow had also become quite firm in the middle of the night and resembled…

_Oh, God…_

The previous night's festivities came rushing back to her: the bar, the whiskey, Dean leaving with the pretty blonde, Sam coming back to her room and _the kiss_.

Olivia tentatively lifted the sheet that covered her and Sam's bodies and sighed in relief. Her clothes were still on and Sam was clad in his jeans. He must have just ditched his flannel before falling asleep.

She let the sheet fall back down over them slowly and felt her body curl into Sam's even more so than she had before. Sam breathed in heavily through his nose; a clear sign that he was waking up. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut tightly, too chicken to face the moment. God forbid he caught her staring…

Sam moved his arm gently, under the impression she was still fast asleep. She took that as her cue to move her body around slowly and "wake up".

"Hey," his voice was rough and groggy with sleep as he brought his hand to his eyelids and rubbed them to try to get a better grasp on the morning.

"Morning," Olivia responded. She was completely unsure how Sam would address the night before and the morning situation they had found themselves in. Olivia felt the bundle of nerves pit in her stomach. She slowly removed her limbs from Sam's and pulled herself into a sitting position as she gathered her thoughts and tried to calm her anxiety. Anxiety mixed with this imminent headache that seemed to be relentless was beginning to make her feel nauseous.

"Hey, uh," Sam started as he cleared his throat the best he could of the sleep that resided there. "I'm really sorry…about last night…"

"Please don't apologize," she closed her eyes, her mind begging him not to take back the moment that had meant so much to her. _Please don't regret it…_

"I took advantage of the situation," he sighed.

This was it. This was her moment to tell him, to spill the thoughts and feelings she never thought she would vocalize. "Sam, you didn't take advantage of anything." She said simply.

Sam hesitated, his silence urging her to continue before he said something he thought he might regret.

"Yes, I was drunk," she said, her back still facing him, her body aimed towards the window as she sat on the edge of the bed. "But I remember everything that happened. And I remember I kissed you back." Her voice fell at the end of the sentence, dropping to a whisper almost too soft for Sam to hear.

But he heard her loud and clear. He reached for her and his hand found her elbow. He pulled slightly for her to turn around and face him. She turned towards him hesitantly, her cheeks colored pink much like the night before, but this time she couldn't blame it on the whiskey.

Olivia noticed that Sam had a smile on his face; it wasn't a smile out of pity, nor did it seem like there was any guilt or regret etched onto his features. He just seemed…_happy_.

"You did," he agreed with her comment on kissing him back.

She managed to match his smile before she took her bottom lip in between her teeth in thought. "So, what does that mean?"

It was a question she hated. She hated talking about what things meant or classifying situations like this; it seemed silly and, in their case, slightly irresponsible. But it was a question that had lingered in her thoughts all night and so far this morning. It was a question she felt as though she had to ask.

Sam sat up so he was just about eye level with her, facing where her body had confronted his. "I guess it means that I've had feelings for you that I didn't want to admit to. And that moment just felt right for whatever reason."

And there it was. That smile that she now realized would probably be a permanent addition to her features for the rest of the day and possibly even the next day, and even the day after that.

Sam's eyes dropped to where his hands sat in his lap on top of the sheet. "I don't get involved with anyone, really," he explained what she already knew. "Bad things happen to the people I care about. I don't want you to be in that position."

It was her turn to reach for his hand with her own. "Sam, I'm not sure if you've realized," she began sarcastically. "But I kind of manage to find bad things with or without you." She winked as his eyes met hers and he let out a low laugh. "I'm a hunter, Sam. I'm a hunter whether you're around or not, you know that."

Sam nodded with a smile, unable to come up with a valid argument. "Point taken," he sighed.

The moment seemed to freeze between the two of them as Olivia studied Sam's face. Her eyes fell to his lips and watched as he leaned forward, the palm of his hand fit perfectly against her cheek, his thumb caressing the skin just beneath her eye.

His lips were on hers in seconds, massaging and moving against hers in a way that freed the butterflies from their cage in her stomach and sent chills down her spine. His tongue darted out against her lips where she invited him in, intrigued to explore Sam in a way she had never done so before.

His other hand came around her waist, pulling her body closer to his as his thumb slipped under her tank top and stroked her warm skin. Olivia brought her hands up to cup his face, her fingers familiarizing themselves with the slight stubble that had roughened his skin overnight. She sighed into him, giving him complete access to discover her body.

Before the moment could progress any further, there was a hard knock at the motel door. Both Olivia and Sam pulled back, their lips smacking as they did so. Sam's hand stayed planted on her waist, both of their eyes flew to the door.

"It's probably Dean," Sam said softly. Olivia nodded in agreement. "I need to hop in the shower…" Sam shifted somewhat awkwardly against the bed and Olivia tried not to smile, though the blush crept up on her skin.

She nodded and jumped off of the bed, out of Sam's grasp. Her skin felt cold where his hand had been and she wished it were still there. Sam stalked into the bathroom and Olivia gave herself a once over, fixing her hair and pulling her tank top down a bit to hide the skin where Sam's hand had been.

As she went to open the door, she remembered Sam had slept in her bed the night before so the second bed in the room was still completely put together. She hurriedly pulled the comforter down and disheveled the sheets to make it seem like someone had been in the bed. Dean knocked once more.

"Come on, kids! I know you're hung over, Ollie Pop but let's get this show on the road," Dean yelled from behind the door.

Olivia pulled the door open with a roll of her eyes. Dean's words reminded her that she was, in fact, hung over and her headache seemed to creep back to memory. Somehow her rendezvous with Sam had made her symptoms disappear.

"Well, damn," Dean smirked like an asshole. Olivia's eyes widened carefully. _Can he tell?_ Her brain entered panic mode. "You look like hell." He walked past her into the room and didn't even give the beds a second glance. He dropped his duffel bag on the floor and moved to sit in a chair by the bathroom.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Olivia groaned as the panic still resonated in her chest. "Sam's in the shower." Dean nodded with his eyebrows raised.

"Kinda figured, since the shower's running," they listened as they could hear the water hitting the tub and the shower curtain.

"Right," Olivia ran her hands down the front of her sweatpants. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and glanced around the room. "Sam must have passed out in here after he did some research. I wouldn't know. I fell asleep." _God dammit, Olivia, stop freaking rambling._

"Thanks for the explanation, Captain Obvious," Dean chuckled as he narrowed his eyes once more. "You okay?"

Olivia's heart sped up against the walls of her chest. "Yeah, fine. Why?"

The water had shut off and Olivia internally thanked Sam for making it a quick one. She silently tried to send him telepathic thoughts for him to hurry the hell up.

"You just seem…out of it…" Dean stood up, his eyes still narrowed.

"Out of it? No way, just hung over," she answered a bit too quickly. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" She felt it would be best to hurry the conversation along, changing the direction the best way possible.

Dean still didn't seem convinced, but he let it go as the bathroom door opened and Sam came out in his jeans and a clean plaid button-up.

"Hey," he breathed and smiled in Dean's direction.

"Hey," Dean responded without missing a beat, seemingly uninterested in whatever was causing Olivia's odd behavior just moments before. For that, Olivia was certainly relieved. "A case popped up this morning in Cicero, Indiana. Some guy tripped and took a fall on his power saw." He raised his eyebrows in anticipation towards Sam and Olivia.

Olivia furrowed her brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "And? How does that sound like our kinda case?"

Dean cleared his throat and glanced between her and Sam. "We've gone after less."

Olivia went into full-on frown mode. "You've gone after _less_? Dean, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She glanced at Sam who merely had a smirk upon his lips.

"What's her name?" He asked, the smirk growing as he spoke.

Olivia glanced at Dean, still confused. Dean rolled his eyes. "Who?"

"The girl who lives in Cicero, Indiana. What's her name?" Sam wasn't going to back down. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorway.

"Fine," Dean stressed, exasperated with Sam knowing him just as well as he knew himself. "Lisa, alright? Her name's Lisa." He stood up from the chair and moved in front of the motel door. He turned back towards the pair and pointed his finger firmly in their direction. "But I still think this could be a case. Which is the reason we're going." And with that, he turned towards the door and grabbed his duffel. He pulled the door closed behind him.

"A _girl_, Sam? We're following him to Indiana for a girl?" Olivia groaned as she turned towards Sam, the memories of just moments before Dean's arrival simply memories at this point. When it came to hunting, she was focused and determined.

Sam smirked again and pushed his body away from the door frame. He stood in front of Olivia, his hands sneaking out to grip her hips as he pulled her towards him. She felt her breathing accelerate, the sensations suddenly flowing back.

"Yeah, well, I'm not usually one for time off but I just thought it might be nice to have some you and me time and figure all this newfound territory out…" his voice had dropped and his eyes were glancing over her face; her eyes, her nose, her lips…

Olivia bit down on her bottom lip, unable to hide the grin that played over her expression. "I mean, in that case…let's go see Indiana." She reached up on her tiptoes and pecked his lips quickly, quite excited by this idea of unclaimed, brand new territory.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey everyone! So this chapter was definitely on the long-side, but I enjoyed working on it! I just wanted to thank <em><span>sarahmichellgellarfan1<span>_ and _Dean's Dirty Little Secret_ for their reviews! Reviews motivate the crap out of me and I love that people are reading and enjoying the story, so thank you for motivating me to continue writing!  
><strong>

**Please let me know what your thoughts are if you have a second :). Reviews are greatly appreciate. Thanks for reading!**

**(P.S.: The season 10 premiere last night, though?! Anyone else anxiously waiting for next Tuesday?!)**

**xx**

**SM**


	4. No Going Back Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything associated with Kripke's brilliance. I do, however, own Olivia and the concept of the fic.**

* * *

><p>The drive was so far silent besides the music coming from the cassettes Dean had chosen for the nine-hour road trip from Sioux Falls to Cicero. This was fairly normal; their drives were usually filled with the likes of ACDC, Kansas and Metallica over real conversation. The thoughts running through Olivia's mind weren't so normal. Sure, she had thought about Sam before. He had crossed her mind on more than one occasion and definitely more times than she really wanted to admit. But this time was different.<p>

Her phone brought her out of her thoughts as it vibrated from within her denim jacket pocket.

_**Sam**_

_How ya doing back there?_

Her eyes glanced from the bright iPhone screen to Sam's profile, but he was unreadable. His jaw was set in a firm line; his eyes stared off into the oncoming traffic.

She moved her fingers along the glass as she wrote back.

_I'm not sure, exactly. What are you thinking?_

It sounded stupid in her head, but her fingers moved faster than her brain could process and she somehow hit send before she could recant anything she had typed. She tried to stealthily hide the fact that she had texted someone, her eyes glanced up to the rear view mirror where Dean was focused on the road. He didn't seem to notice Sam's phone light up, but Olivia observed Sam steal a side-glance at his brother before checking his phone.

She watched his fingers type back and gnawed on her bottom lip gently before her phone vibrated against her thigh once more.

_**Sam**_

_I'm thinking about you._

Olivia couldn't help but smile, but she quickly pulled her face in a straight line, afraid Dean might catch on. _Why am I hiding from Dean?_ The question didn't make sense to her, but Sam hadn't said anything either. And in their defense, this was all so new…whatever exactly _this_ was, neither of them had figured that out yet.

Olivia quickly typed back.

_Okay, Romeo. Reign in._

The text made Sam laugh, which was sweet until Olivia noticed how it had caught Dean's attention. Dean glanced at his brother with a furrowed brow, then back to the road, and then to Sam once more. Sam cleared his throat and straightened his expression, pulling his lips in a tight line.

"You doin' alright over there?" Dean asked tentatively with a curious look. "Anything you wanna share with the rest of us?"

Olivia's heart beat rapidly against her chest.

"Just…" Sam's voice trailed off as he tried to come up with something to say. "Just a funny text from Bobby, that's all."

Dean's reaction was one of disbelief. "Since when does Bobby text?"

Sam became visibly defensive. He ran the palms of his hands down the thighs of his jeans and sighed, exasperated. "I don't know, since now?" _Great answer_, Olivia thought sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. They were doomed.

Thankfully, they were officially in Cicero and an exit was rapidly approaching. Even though Sam's response to Dean had been less than intelligent, he somewhat redeemed himself by changing the topic.

"We should probably stop pretty soon, it's a holiday weekend so a lot of the hotels will probably be sold out," he turned his gaze out the window to watch the rolling hills of practically nothing creep by. Olivia tried to think of what holiday Sam was talking about but came up shooting blanks.

"Holiday weekend?" Dean's _what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about_ facial expression was all over the place, yet again. This was becoming a normalcy for this road trip, apparently.

"Yeah, Dean. Veteran's Day," Sam looked at his older brother like he was an idiot. _Oh. Thank you, veterans, for saving my ass, both in the past as well as this present moment_. Olivia felt her stomach tumble as she nervously eyed Dean's reaction in the rear view mirror. He was too focused on trying to picture a calendar (and probably recall what day it even was). He finally raised his eyebrows and muttered a "hmm" in thought.

"Well, damn. I guess you're right," Olivia was certain Dean had no idea whether Sam was right or not, but he merged on to the exit ramp, nonetheless. "I doubt Cicero is a holiday get-away town, but might as well. Beats sleeping in Baby."

Olivia would second that. While she loved the Impala wholeheartedly, Baby cramped her style when it came to sleeping arrangements—quite literally.

"Besides, I doubt I'm gonna need a place to stay tonight. Think I've got that one covered," he smiled a smug grin in Sam's direction. Sam rolled his eyes but didn't say a word; the subject had been changed, that was all that he cared about.

Dean pulled into the parking lot for the first sleazy looking motel he found. Olivia barely had enough time to shut the back door as he hit the gas, turning up dust and dirt from the parking lot in his path.

"You kids have fun!" He yelled as he drove off towards his old flame's neighborhood.

Olivia scoffed as he took off, flipping him her middle finger, which he graciously reciprocated out the driver's window. "He's such an ass," she groaned, her frustration distracting her from the tall man who stood before her.

He smirked and shook his head as he slung his arm over her shoulder and took her heavy duffel bag from her. "Let's just check in, alright?"

Olivia felt the frustration drain from her body with the weight of the duffel. It was bizarre to her how Sam could do that—just make every ounce of stress dissipate from her body. It was something he had been able to do ever since she started hunting with the Winchesters.

Sam headed into the lobby to get two rooms, one for the boys and one for Olivia, while she waited outside with the bags. She folded her arms across her chest and rocked on her heels as she waited, trying desperately not to focus on the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

"You ready?" Sam's voice took her out of her thoughts and she nodded quickly as she followed him towards the row of rooms. Sam grabbed two of the duffels and Olivia slung her backpack on her shoulder. He handed her the key that belonged to her room and she took the lead. She pushed open the door and tossed the bag to the floor by the end table.

* * *

><p>All sorts of thoughts flooded Olivia's brain as she settled onto her queen-sized bed in the motel room. Sam had his computer open, researching the reason they had come to this town in the first place. Olivia was still convinced the poor vic had simply endured a freak accident, but she admired Sam for being thorough and still treating it like they would any case.<p>

They rested with their backs against the headboard of Olivia's bed, Sam's arm draped over her shoulders while the other hand typed various key words into Google searches. His eyes scanned various newspaper articles and clippings that had been posted online related to mysterious deaths in Cicero recently.

Meanwhile, Olivia rested her head on Sam's shoulder with her knees pulled towards her chest. She flipped through the entries of John Winchester's journal, though she really wasn't sure what she was looking for. In her mind, they had traveled all this way so Dean could have a hook-up with an old fling. Sure, the accident was crazy, but she didn't think it was _their_ kind of crazy.

She found herself distracted with a loose string on Sam's flannel right by the buttons that held the shirt together over his abdomen. Close proximity was not new for Sam and Olivia. They had really become really good friends during the time they had hunted together and their closeness had always been comforting to one another.

The kissing, holding hands, arms around each other—that was new.

"What do you think Dean would say about all…this?" She didn't really know how else to ask but it was something that had been replaying in her mind and there was no escaping it.

Sam tore his gaze from his laptop and glanced down at Olivia. "Initially? Probably something like 'about time'. Bobby, however, would probably call us idgits. Dean might agree a little…"

Olivia met his stare with her eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "Why would they call us idgits?"

"The whole 'saving people, hunting things," Sam sighed as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "It's risky." He shrugged. "Dean and I don't get involved with people because it's dangerous for them and it's dangerous for us."

Olivia contemplated for only a second before she answered. "Yeah, but I'm already a hunter. Doesn't that count for something?"

"It does," Sam answered as his gaze fell to Olivia's hand. He played with her fingers absent-mindedly in the palm of his hand; she sensed a 'but' coming… "But demons usually focus on hitting our weaknesses and for me and Dean, we're weak when it comes to the people we care about."

Olivia felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips. It was a 'beat-around-the-bush' way for Sam to express that he cared about her, but he expressed it nevertheless.

"I care about you too, Sam," her words were soft and barely audible, but Sam heard her loud and clear. Before his brain could process anything else, he lifted her chin with his index finger and lowered his lips to hers.

The rush they both felt as their lips landed together cautiously was overwhelming. Both were wary as they deepened their movements, carefully exploring this unfamiliar territory. Even in being cautious, Olivia couldn't help herself as she moved to place her body as close to Sam as she could. He instinctively reached underneath her thighs to pull her onto his lap, her legs straddling either side of him.

Olivia's hands cupped Sam's cheeks, her fingers rubbed along the light stubble of his jaw line. She felt herself get lost in the moment as Sam's lips moved against hers. He tested the waters as he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth. His tongue tentatively glided out over her lip, crossing yet another border. At that point, Olivia felt her body completely succumb to Sam.

His large, calloused hands held her hips on his lap—their actions had caused her to squirm a bit, which had in turn caused her t-shirt to rise slightly. Goosebumps bubbled over her as his hands made contact with her warm skin.

Olivia barely pulled back, her breathing heavy. Sam's lips found their way to her neck, kissing and sucking and nipping until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam," she whispered, her eyes closed shut as she reveled in the feeling of his lips upon her flushed skin. Her fingers tangled in his locks of hair, ultimately holding him to her. She pulled his head away gently and opened her eyes. "Sam, we should stop."

Reluctantly, Sam detached his lips from Olivia's neck and took a few steady breaths. His eyes found hers; each of them seemed to search for an answer. Where were they supposed to go from here? Olivia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"So we both agree that we care about each other," she began to dissect the situation. She forced herself to look away from his eyes—those hazel orbs made her drunk, practically. She watched him nod as his hands toyed with hers again. Olivia couldn't hide her grin; she believed she had found Sam's new favorite hobby. Apparently he thoroughly enjoyed playing with her fingers and watching how her smaller hand fit perfectly within his.

"But we both also realize this is dangerous," he interjected, his voice disappointed.

"So…" Olivia trained on. "How about we just don't tell anyone?" She asked, hopeful. "No one has to know…" she tried to reason. The warmth that had managed to pit in her stomach when Sam had kissed her the way he had made her want more. No monster, Dean or Bobby could stop her, as far as she was concerned.

Sam smiled with a chuckle but rolled his eyes as he focused on intertwining their fingers. "Dean's too smart for that. I was pretty sure he had us made in the car this afternoon."

"Yeah, well, he didn't," Olivia seemed to think she could master reasoning with the youngest Winchester. "Or maybe he did and he doesn't care?" She took her bottom lip between her teeth again, a nervous habit.

"Highly doubtful," Sam laughed. He used his thumb to gently rub down Olivia's chin, freeing her lip from the grasp of her teeth. "Yeah, well, if we're going to keep this a secret, you're going to have to stop doing _that_."

Olivia laughed as she felt her lips with her fingertips just as Sam's cell phone sounded with a call from the nightstand. He reached over for the device and flashed it towards Olivia. It was Dean.

"Hey," Sam said into the receiver, putting the phone on speaker.

"Dude, there is a job here," Dean's words echoed through the motel room.

While Sam and Dean talked specifics, Olivia mentally prepared herself. She felt Sam's hand tighten around hers. _Well, there's no going back now_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ohhh my gosh, I am so sorry guys! This took me <span><em>way<em>longer than I ever anticipated. I had a serious case of writer's block there for a while and then I started a new job. Life kinda just got crazy! But I had some downtime at work today (which should be happening a bit this week!) so I could actually write at work for a bit, which was nice! :) So here ya go! It's the longest chapter yet, so hopefully that makes up for how long it took to push out.  
><strong>

**I had a ton of favorites/follows added on this story since the last time I updated, so that was a pleasant surprise. Many, many, many thanks to _EmeryEnya,_ _raggedyponds, sarahmichellegellarfan1, and Dean's Dirty Little Secret _for your awesome reviews and comments! Reviews fuel the fire, that's for sure. **

**I should have some downtime at work again if not tomorrow, then definitely Wednesday. So I hope to have another chapter to you guys by the end of this week. Let me know what your thoughts are! Are you loving it? Hating it? I'm interested to see what some reactions are. Thanks again, guys! **

**xx  
>SM<strong>


	5. No Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything associated with Kripke's brilliance. I do, however, own the OFC Olivia and the concept of the fic. This chapter is loosely based off of episode 3.06, "Red Sky at Morning".**

* * *

><p>The case in Cicero was exhausting once the trio realized it involved the safety of the town's children. Dean was concerned about Lisa and her son, Ben. Meanwhile, Sam and Olivia had done whatever they could to get to the bottom of the situation with the victims' families. It had felt like forever, but the case was solved and taken care of within three days. This was the first instance of Changelings any of them had seen, but John Winchester's journal had certainly come in handy when solving it.<p>

"So, I don't know about you but I could use a long weekend in Vegas," Dean piped up from the front seat as a playful smile graced his lips. Olivia managed a small smile, and Sam had one to match from his spot in the passenger's seat.

"Dean, Vegas? Really?" Sam laughed, his tone full of sleep. Olivia knew they had only gotten about three hours of rest the night before, if that. There was no reason to waste a day in Indiana; once the case was closed, they were back on the road. It was always like clockwork.

Dean seemed to be the only one content with just a few hours of sleep. That, or he was really good at faking it for the sake of the other two people in the car.

"Deanie, if we're taking a long weekend then I just wanna sleep," Olivia piped up from the backseat. She leaned her head against the cool glass of the window and closed her eyes for added measure. "So take me wherever the hell you want, but please, God, let there be a bed."

Dean chuckled. "See what it's like playing in the Major Leagues, Ollie Pop?" His eyes gleamed back at her in the rear view mirror as he managed a wink. Olivia's eyes darted open and she glared back at him, a scowl played over her features.

"Alright, alright," Sam laughed, playing referee yet again as his eyes glanced over a few different newspapers he held in his hands. They always picked up the major papers from stops along the way-usually the likes of The New York Times, USA Today and whatever city's paper they were in at the time. "Dean, it looks like there's some weird stuff happening in Washington."

"Ah, come on, Sammy. Things in the northwest are always a little weird. Doesn't mean we have to chase after every cat that barks," Dean groaned. Dean rarely complained about the lifestyle, as far as Olivia could tell. In all honesty, she never really met a hunter who complained. It was the way things were. They had a job to do and they knew it wouldn't get done without them. But every person needed a vacation every once in a while.

"We just chased after a fall on a power saw because you wanted to get some," Olivia laughed from the backseat. "What's in Washington, Sam?" It was unavoidable; her tone had softened when she directed the conversation back to the youngest Winchester. She hoped Dean hadn't picked up on it. She truly felt like if she and Sam could keep this from everyone around them (over protective big brothers included), that maybe-just maybe-they would have a shot at making this work. Whatever this was, exactly.

"There have been three cases so far of people drowning," Sam began as he turned his attention back to the newspaper in his hands. Before he could continue, Dean cut in with a grunt.

"Oh yeah, because drowning just screams supernatural activity."

Sam eyed him with his eyebrows raised. "Even drowning in the shower?"

Dean didn't have a response. Olivia pulled her lips between her teeth to keep from laughing. She mentally shook the laughter from her as she spoke up. "Sounds like our kinda game."

Sam glanced back at his brother. Dean leaned his head back and groaned. "One day off, is that too much to ask for?" He asked to no one in particular as he switched lanes. Sam laughed and smiled back at Olivia. He managed a little wink before turning back to face the road.

x

Olivia smoothed down her black pencil skirt as the trio approached the modest, yet beautiful home in the suburbs of a Washington state town. She felt for her fake police badge nestled in the inner pocket of her blazer jacket and took in a deep breath of the cool, autumn air. Fall and winter were her favorite times of the year and they were rapidly approaching the holiday season. The air was brisk against her lungs, but she loved the chill it brought-it was refreshing.

"Alright, so Sam is my partner and you're an intern, Ollie Pop," Dean explained as they walked the sidewalk path leading to the stairs of the front porch.

Olivia looked at him incredulously. "An intern?" She snorted and shook her way. "Nuh uh, nice try though, Deanie. I'm your supervisor, tagging along on the case for investigation purposes." She stood planted on the sidewalk with her arms folded over her chest, refusing to move until they all agreed.

Dean laughed loudly and stopped to pivot back towards her. "Yeah, okay," he said sarcastically. "That would mean the department was undermining mine and Sam's abilities, which wouldn't leave much comfort with the vic's family, am I right?" He turned to Sam. It was a tone Olivia had become accustomed to-Dean turning to Sam and asking him if he was right, only to truly believe he was spot on.

Olivia turned to Sam, as well-her eyebrows cocked in a manner that asked him, Well, referee?

Sam glanced between his brother and his newfound love interest-his eyes wide and his mouth suddenly dry. "Uh…" he tried to think it over for a minute. "Okay, so Dean and I are partners and Olivia is tagging along because she's investigating a similar case. Deal?" He looked between the both of them.

A smug smile stretched across Olivia's face, completely self-satisfied. Her black pumps clicked upon the cement walkway as she moved past the pair towards the porch once more. Dean looked at Sam in shock.

"Seriously?!" Dean's frustration was evident in his tone. "Whatever happened to bros before hoes, Sammy?" Sam knew Dean wasn't insinuating that he knew something was going on between he and Olivia, but it still made his cheeks flare with red.

"Just...let's go," Sam sighed as they followed Olivia's steps towards the home.

She had already rung the doorbell, so there was no room to argue any longer. Before long, an older woman-probably in her early 70s-opened the dark wooden front door with a small smile upon her lips.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked sweetly as she eyed the three people in business-attire before her.

"Hi, Mrs. Case," Olivia started with a sweet smile. "We're sorry to bother you, but my name is Olivia Burgess and these are two of my fellow detectives, Sam Angus and Dean Young." The three of them flashed their badges for the woman to look at. "We're here to assist in the investigation involving your niece, Sheila."

The older woman's smile fell slowly as she glanced down at the ground, signaling for the three of them to stash their badges back in their suit jackets. "Oh good, I'm glad to see those good-for-nothing officers decided to send detectives after all. Please, come in," she held the door open and stood back. Olivia smiled at the boys and walked ahead of them past Gertrude Case into the living room.

"Thank you, ma'am," Dean flipped the switch for his infamous Dean Winchester charm and it was game on. The elderly woman eyed him with a wink.

"Oh, please call me Gert," she beamed flirtatiously. Olivia and Sam both had to bite the inside of their bottom lips from laughing. Dean seemed slightly disturbed but cleared his throat and managed a smile.

"Gert, can I ask you something?" This was Olivia's tactic and the boys loved her for it-especially when it came to women they were questioning. Gert seemed interested and nodded. "Why are you so open to us doing an investigation when your niece's death was ruled a drowning?"

It was a valid question; they had all wondered how Gert would react to having three investigators going over the details of Sheila's death once more when the autopsy had ruled it to be accidental.

Gert managed a small smile. "My niece was not suicidal, and she was a fantastic swimmer," she explained. "And even so, have you ever heard of someone drowning in the shower before?" She glanced between the three hunters. They all shook their heads 'no'. "Exactly. Bathtub, maybe. But in the shower? Standing up? Even if she passed out and fell on her back, it would be nearly impossible. I know there's something more here…" she trailed off.

Olivia watched her inquisitively. There was something she wasn't saying. "What do you think happened?"

The boys seemed confused by her question. The fact that this woman believed in the supernatural was highly unlikely. But Olivia asked anyway, or prompted her, anyway.

After studying the understanding expressions on the three people in front of her, she continued. "Have you ever heard of a ghost ship before?"

Olivia hadn't, and neither had Dean by the shake of his head. Sam glanced between the three of them and then back at Gert before nodding tentatively. "Like the Flying Dutchman."

Gert's eyes almost managed to light up. "Exactly!" She exclaimed. "Are you sure you're associated with the officials?" Her question made Olivia's throat run dry-was she about to have them made? "No one has even listened to me so far. They all look at me like I'm crazy."

"Well, we're listening," Dean leaned forward with a small smile. "Trust us, we know crazy."

Gert seemed hesitant at first, but heaved a sigh before beginning. "Well, there's this tale of a ship that sailed in the 1800s, a merchant sailing vessel. It was called the Espirito Santo. In 1859, one of their sailors was accused of treason and hanged."

To any other person, it wouldn't seem like much to go off of. Even to Olivia, she was a bit confused. In her mind-the man who had been hanged could be a spirit, but wouldn't he just haunt the vessel he was on? What would bring him to Sheila Case's bathroom?

"Sheila had said she spotted a ship off the coast on her run one evening just a few nights ago along the port," Gert seemed skeptical about the information she was giving, but anything could help.

"So, you believe in all this? The ghost ship?" Dean asked curiously after she finished.

"Is there a better explanation?" Gert asked, exasperated. "I know my niece didn't drown in the shower. I know she was spooked by a ship she thought she saw a few days before. I don't know what to believe in, exactly."

Olivia glanced at the boys. "Thanks for all of the information, Gert," Sam offered the elderly woman a friendly smile.

"Oh, my pleasure," she winked at Dean as they all stood so the three of them could leave. "Please, if there is anything else I can do…"

Dean cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. The thought made Olivia want to laugh again; Dean Winchester? Uncomfortable because of a woman's advances? She never thought she'd see the day.

"Thank you, Gert," Olivia beamed back at the older woman. "We appreciate it-and we're sorry for your loss."

They said their goodbyes and headed out the front door back down the sidewalk path. As soon as the door had closed and they knew Gert was no longer in ear shot, Sam and Olivia let out the laughter they had been holding in.

Dean grimaced, a pout overtook his features. "God, I feel dirty."

Unfortunately for him, this only made his brother and hunting friend laugh harder.

x

There was another victim's sibling who had gone forward to the police department requesting an investigation, but still many newspaper clippings to attend to. Olivia headed to the home of the vic's family to question them while Sam and Dean headed back to the old abandoned shack they had decided to squat in to try and find a motive. The victims had to have a common denominator somewhere. They just weren't quite sure what it was yet.

Olivia mulled over the conversation she had just had with the most recent victim's family. There had to be a connection somewhere, but why couldn't she figure it out? As she walked along the bridge overlooking the water back towards Baby (she was still surprised, herself, that Dean had trusted her with his most prized possession), she heard a low rumble of thunder in the distance.

Her eyes pulled away from the wooden bridge below her feet and up towards the sky. It had become bleak and gray, puffy fog-like clouds had rolled in and covered the sun that had only been there moments before. Another low grumble sounded from the sky and Olivia's eyebrows knitted together. That's when her eyes saw it; it was as clear as day.

On the horizon where the dark blue water met the now gray sky, a ship sailed forward. Lightning clashed against the gray of the sails that whipped in the wind of the oncoming storm. Olivia's throat ran dry and her eyes widened in fear. Maybe this wasn't the ship everyone had spoken of; maybe this was different.

But almost as soon as she had seen it, the ship suddenly vanished taking the looming storm with it as the sky suddenly cleared and the thunder rolled out to sea.

Her heart pounded against the walls of her chest. She tried to swallow past the lump that had formed in her throat. Her mind played games with her; had she really seen it? Or maybe she was seeing things from lack of sleep and her involvement in the case. She had nightmares about cases sometimes; maybe that was happening.

She fumbled with the car keys in her hand and hurried to the Impala. Olivia knew what she had seen, and she needed to get back to Sam and Dean now more than anything.

She barely knew what she was doing as she was driving. Her mind took over and her foot practically pressed through the gas pedal as she floored the Impala all the way back to the shack. If Dean could see her now, he would kill her.

She screeched the brakes and threw the car into park. She clambered out of Baby and took hurried, wobbly steps towards the shack. Her hands found the white door as she knocked three times hurriedly, and then three more times when no one had answered yet.

Olivia heard the lock click and the door handle move and stepped back. Without realizing, her breathing had become heavy and her eyes had filled with tears. Sam stood behind the opened door, his face broke into concern when he noticed how upset she was.

He reached out to touch her arm. "Liv, you okay?"

She hurried past him into the room where Dean stood, his brow also knitted together with worry and confusion. "What happened?"

"I-I…" she couldn't get past the thought and her throat ran dry again. "I saw it." Her eyes darted between the two brothers. They still seemed confused. "The ship. I saw the ship."

Sam's jaw tightened and his eyes darted to Dean. "Wait, you saw it? Like you actually saw it?" Dean seemed angry.

"Yes, I saw it and then it disappeared," Olivia responded hesitantly. She was terrified. She knew they would be terrified now, too. Everyone else who had seen the ship had died. Her fate was now on the line.

Dean eyed Sam closely, but Sam remained just as tense as he had moments before. "Son of a bitch," Dean breathed as he ran his hand over his face. "Liv, we love you but we have to ask you something." He seemed nervous even approaching whatever he was about to ask.

Olivia looked between both of them quickly. Her forehead wrinkled in confusion. All she could think about was that damn ship, what could they possibly need to ask her?

Sam pulled Olivia gently to sit down on the end of one of the beds in the room. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and watched him closely, her eyes still full of uncertainty and questions. "Liv, we found out what the spirit's motive is." He started carefully. She looked back at Dean who now stood before her with his arms folded across his chest.

"And?" She urged him to continue, the pause in his voice almost unbearable as she tried to process why he sounded so cautious. A bundle of nerves tangled in the pit of her stomach; she had no idea what they were about to say or what it would potentially mean.

"The sailor who died," Dean began, his eyes now on Sam before glancing back at Olivia. "He was hanged for treason."

"Right...we knew that already," Olivia looked between them once more. "Guys, I can't take it anymore. What are you getting at?"

"He was hanged by his brother," Sam quickly said as his eyes bore into Olivia's with sympathy and compassion. "We've realized that the spirit is targeting people who have been involved with a death of one of their family members."

There was a silence in the air that felt suffocating; Olivia suddenly found it nearly impossible to breathe. Her eyes pooled with tears of hurt and frustration. Her mind was filled with flashbacks to a time she never wanted to remember.

"Hey," Sam whispered delicately, his hand suddenly on her hand. "It's okay. Just talk to us, alright? We'll figure this out."

Olivia swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and mentally begged the tears not to fall. Once the lump was under control, she found that both brothers were watching her intently. They needed for her to explain.

"The brothers killed their dad for his inheritance," Dean explained while she stole a few more moments to gather her thoughts. "So yeah, that was pretty screwed up. But Sheila-Sheila's cousin was killed in a car accident. The accident was her fault, but it was still an accident. It doesn't mean Sheila deserved to die, or even the money-hungry brothers, for that matter."

Olivia nodded with a grim smile at their attempt to make her feel better and took in a shaky breath. "It happened when the vamp nest raided my family's home. It was after I had been hunting with Lily and Jeff, a vamp escaped when they raided my old roommate's nest-the one I was telling you about," she looked to Sam. He nodded, urging her to continue. "Lily, Jeff and I got to my parents' home as soon as we could. But they had already had enough time to attack my family. They...they turned…" her voice dropped off at the end as the tears in her eyes threatened to fall.

"It's okay," Sam rubbed her arm soothingly. Olivia brought her hand to her cheek to wipe away a tear that had slipped.

"They turned my dad," at that, she cracked. She officially broke and didn't even try to fight it anymore. "There was nothing we could do; it was too late. I...I had to kill my own father." Her body shook with sobs as her head fell into her hands. Sam instinctively pulled her body close to his and wrapped his arms around her tightly, as if holding her so close would keep her from shaking so badly.

Dean reached out to rub her back in a pacifying gesture. The boys exchanged a look over her head; they had one option, considering the body had been cremated after the sailor's death. Without any other remains that they knew of, they had to move fast with the only possible solution option Sam had-to resurrect the sailor's brother who murdered him and hope that would end things. It was little to go off on, but they had no time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Happy November! I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I seriously have been fighting this thing since I posted chapter 4, which seems like forever ago. At first I was discouraged because I hadn't gotten many reviews originally, and then I just couldn't commit to the plotline (story of my life). So I ended up scratching the ENTIRE thing three days ago and this came out of it. Thank you for your patience, and thanks to anyone who reads &amp; reviews-you guys have no idea how much it encourages me and motivates me.<strong>

**A special thank you to Dean's Dirty Little Secret, sarahmichellegellarfan1, Katiefall, and Lovesick Insomniac for your epic reviews! You guys inspired me to push this along :)**

**I tried to make it a lengthy chapter-I've already started writing chapter 6 so that should (hopefully) be to you in no time (unless I hit some crazy writer's block). Please, please let me know what you guys think! When I get an alert that I have a review, it really does make me want to open up the document and write. Also, I'm posting this from my phone because I'm at work, so I hope that turns out alright. Thanks again! Enjoy! Also-I know this might seem slow, but I promise (pinky promise!) next chapter gets intense between Sam and Olivia. Pretty sure next chapter will be the first instance where the M rating comes into play ;)**

**xx**

**SM**


	6. Safe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or anything associated with Kripke's brilliance. I do, however, own the OFC Olivia and the concept of the fic. This chapter is loosely based off of episode 3.06, "Red Sky at Morning" (which I also do not own).**

**WARNING: SMUT! Lots of it. This is where the story officially becomes 18+.**

* * *

><p>The drive to the cemetery was quiet, except for the roar of the Impala's engine. Dean had never driven so fast, and that was saying something. Olivia was grateful for their help but all she could concentrate on was the churning sensation in the pit of her stomach and the fact that Sam's master plan may or may not work. Sam had chosen to sit in the back with Olivia as Dean sped off towards the grave site.<p>

"Hey, just try not to think about it right now, okay?" Sam said softly, his words full of comfort and sympathy as his fingers enclosed over Olivia's hand in a protective and endearing way.

"Great concept," Olivia muttered as her eyes pulled away from where their hands were connected and back out the window to try to focus on something-anything-else. "Easier said than done." Sam nodded once and continued to rub small circles upon her skin. The Impala roared even louder, if that was possible, as the tires turned against the asphalt. They were almost there.

The night sky was black, the only light provided to them was from the headlights of Baby and the multitude of stars and the almost-full moon. Dean hurriedly threw the car into park and opened his door. Sam opened his and tugged Olivia with him when she turned to exit through her door; he didn't want her out of his sight.

"Just stay by my side, okay?" Sam clutched the rifle in his hand that they had loaded with salt and grasped Olivia's hand with his other. Olivia's heart rate intensified, her eyes darted across the cemetery awaiting the arrival of the spirit. She knew he would come, and it would probably be sooner than later.

Dean quickly popped the trunk and gathered the items they needed for the summoning. "God, I hope this works." He grumbled as he lugged the box full of materials he and Sam had gathered over to the grave site of the long lost brother.

Olivia pretended she hadn't heard him as she swallowed past the lump in her throat and squeezed Sam's hand even tighter. He gave her a small smile before he moved his eyes to watch the horizon for any sign of their soaking wet spirit. So far, so good.

Dean had everything set up on his own within minutes before he handed Olivia a gun. "You know what to do with it," he nodded once at her and went back to setting up. Typical Dean Winchester, but that was what Olivia loved about the man. He didn't do so well with the emotional moments or the hypothetical possibilities of what could happen; Olivia was okay with that-she didn't need or want emotion in that very second.

She swallowed past the lump that had manifested in her throat and looked to Sam; he knowingly gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you." He knew just by looking at her that yes, she very well did know what to do what that gun. However, in the instance where something would be coming after her-she wasn't too sure she was capable.

Even in the darkness of the night, the trio could tell storm clouds were rolling in. Dean had just finished lighting the candles and opened the journal to the summoning spell when thunder clashed in the distance.

"Dean, hurry," the words fell from Olivia's mouth faster than she would have liked, for she couldn't hide the fear in her quavering voice.

Sam gripped his gun tightly in his hands as his eyes scanned their surroundings. With one hand, he gripped Olivia just above her elbow and pulled her closer to him. "Stay close." He said firmly. She nodded and helped him keep watch.

Just as the words began to spill from Dean's mouth, she saw him. "Sam, behind you!" The man was drenched, his hair dripping like a soaked mop as the dark curls fell around his face. His eyes were blue-the bluest Olivia had ever seen as they bore into her as if he could see her soul. His face was pale as he moved towards her.

Sam hurried and raised his gun, but the spirit was smarter than that. He pointed his flat palm towards Sam and before any of them knew what was happening, Sam was thrown away from Olivia and slammed against an old headstone. His gun discharged in the process, completely missing the spirit and firing off towards the black sky.

Olivia's heart raced against her chest as involuntary tears welled in her eyes. Before she had a chance to raise her gun, the spirit reached out and his palm cupped her cheek. His hand was wet and cold, it sent shivers down her spine. And that's when she felt it.

The water came up from her stomach as if someone had directed a hose into her gut and let it flow freely. Her esophagus burned as the water traveled up her system. She doubled over, her knees landed on the damp, muddy ground as the water projectiled out of her body. Vaguely, she could hear Dean reading as rain suddenly poured over them and soaked her to the bone. Her body shivered against her will. Within seconds, she felt a hand on her back and saw Sam had regained his strength and knelt beside her.

"Just try to breathe," he whispered as his hand rubbed her back in a circular motion. Olivia felt as though she couldn't even hold herself up anymore. Her throat burned as it became more and more raw from the water. "Dean, read faster!" Sam screamed at his brother as one arm reached around Olivia to hold her up and his other continued to try to comfort her with small circles. "Focus, Liv, you can do this."

Olivia could barely breathe, let alone get a word out. She leaned into him as much as she could, allowing him to take control of the situation.

Dean finished reading and looked towards them. The rain stopped and after a few more hurls, Olivia found her stomach finally empty-all water was gone. Her body still convulsed uncontrollably as she tried to focus on breathing and the feeling of Sam's hand on her back.

"You," the spirit said accusingly. She managed to look up just as the brother's spirit was summoned and appeared, his expression just as fearful as hers had been moments before. Thankfully, the focus was off of her and the waves of water-induced nausea finally subsided.

Sam pulled Olivia's body into his, holding her tightly against his chest to try to calm her shakes. He pulled her body so she was directly on his lap and turned her away from where the spirits were standing in a way to shield her from what they were hoping would happen.

Olivia tried to focus on what they were saying, but her ears were ringing and her body ached so instead, she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of the strong arms around her, soothing her and trying to calm her down.

Before she knew it, the spirits clashed and threw themselves at each other. Their physical battle caused the bodies of the spirits to dissolve into water. Olivia squeezed her eyes shut tightly as water cascaded around her and Sam, soaking them even more so than the rain had done moments before.

And then it was silent. Olivia could feel Sam's heart beat against her cheek as she rested against his chest; he was just as terrified as she was, if his heart rate was any indication.

A moment of silence or two passed before Dean's gruff voice broke through to her ears. "Everybody alright? Sammy? Ollie Pop?"

As much as she hated that damn nickname, she had to smile. "I'm okay," she breathed, her voice was raspy and broken from the rush of the water that had taken over her throat.

"We're good," Sam sighed in relief as he gave Olivia's body a squeeze. He stayed put for a minute until Dean made his way over to the pair. Dean held his hands out to Olivia to lift her to her feet.

"Just take it easy," Dean eased as she tried to scramble to stand. "You just puked up a swimming pool, cool it." He gingerly pulled her to her feet. Her legs wobbled a bit as Sam stood up behind her and steadied her by placing his hands on her waist.

Dean made sure Sam had a good grip on her before he went to pack up the summoning materials. "Let's get out of here," she whispered. Her eyes pooled with tears and her body shook, the weight of the stress finally settling in as the adrenaline left her body.

Sam caught on to how upset she was and rubbed her arms up and down in a warming motion. "I know," he whispered into her hair. "Here, just hold on." Sam bent to scoop her into his arms behind her knees, her head nestled in the crook of his neck as he carried her to the car. In most situations, Olivia would object. But now, her body felt too tired to fight him.

He gently placed her into the back seat and climbed in so her head was cradled in his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair as Dean slammed the trunk closed. He hurriedly started up the Impala.

"Does anything hurt? Do you feel like you're going to be sick?" Sam asked softly as his eyes searched her face for pain or discomfort. His fingers continued to play through her hair.

Dean glanced over into the back seat twice and eyed her carefully. "I love you, Ollie Pop, but if you puke in my Baby…"

Olivia managed a small smile and closed her eyes. "I don't feel sick. My throat burns a bit but I'm okay." She continued to enjoy the feeling of Sam's fingers as they combed through her hair and she kept her eyes shut.

They made it back to the shack quicker than she had remembered-the drive to the cemetery felt like it took hours, when it had only been maybe thirty minutes. She assured Sam she could walk by herself. Both of the brothers watched her cautiously as she wobbled to her feet. She nodded once as her legs only felt like Jello for a moment, but she pushed through it.

Dean's stepped out to the yard with a call as his cell phone went off, so Sam moved around Olivia and opened the front door for her.

"You okay?"

Olivia smiled. His voice was soft and sweet, genuine care bled through as his hand gently grazed her lower back to help her walk inside.

"I'm fine, Sammy. Really," she assured him as she stepped into the living area of the shack and plopped down on the bed. She let her head fall into her hands as she rubbed the exhaustion from her eye lids. She felt the bed dip down beside her. He didn't say a word, but Olivia knew Sam was there.

The front door opened and closed, causing both of them to look towards Dean.

"Bobby got a call on a djinn about two hundred miles from here," he said nonchalantly as he reached for his duffel. "He's got another hunter on it but he wants to send us in as back-up."

Sam's eyes widened at Dean and then glanced back to Olivia.

"Sounds good," Olivia said as she willed her body to stand. Her legs still felt slightly unstable and she felt like she might be sick, but she powered through it. The Winchesters were pros and she was determined to keep up whether she felt up to it or not.

"Dean, uh, can I talk to you for a second?" Sam stood up before Olivia could take another step. Dean's brow knitted together in confusion but he followed Sam out the front door. Olivia tried to keep to herself, but she couldn't help but watch from the front window of the shack. "I don't think she should go," Sam tried to keep his voice low. "Can't Bobby send somebody else? I don't think she's ready to jump back in right now…"

Dean glanced back to the window and then to his brother. "Yeah, well, you may be right but there isn't anyone else to go. We're the closest and Bobby wants this guy to have back-up. What if I go and swing by to pick you two up after it's done and over with?"

Sam didn't seem comfortable with that solution either. "Dean, a djinn? Really? Do you remember the last time we went face to face with one of these things?"

Dean waved him off. "Dude, I've got it handled. You two stay here and I'll be back tomorrow." He turned back towards the shack to grab his bag, not phased by the idea at all. "Ollie Pop, you're stayin' here to rest up. Sam will watch out for you."

Even though he meant it completely harmlessly, the butterflies scattered in the pit of Olivia's stomach as soon as he said the words.

"A-Are you sure? I can rest up in the car on the drive there," she stumbled as she tried to find her voice. Her throat still burned and her head was beginning to ache.

"Dean can handle it," Sam's words made heat rise in her cheeks. Sam never wanted Dean doing hunts on his own, and vice versa. Dean didn't seem to notice-she assumed it was because she was so obviously struggling both physically and mentally, at the moment.

"Yeah, I've got it under control," Dean winked with a small smirk as he slung his bag strap up on his shoulder. "Now seriously, rest up. I'll let you guys know when it's done and I'm headed back."

And with that, he was out the door.

Olivia felt everything rush to her-almost as if she had held it together unknowingly for Dean's benefit. Her eyes welled with tears once more and her heart raced against her chest.

As soon as Sam glanced in her direction, he knew she was entering panic mode. In two steps he was next to her as he sat down on the bed and draped his arm across her shoulders. He pulled her tightly to his side.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed as she closed her eyes and tried to focus on relaxing. "I-It just scared me."

"Hey," Sam got her attention by lifting her chin with his index finger so she could look him in the eye. "You have nothing to be sorry for, got it?" She nodded and swallowed the ever-growing lump in her throat. "You have every right to be terrified. But Olivia, what you had to do with your dad…" he trailed off as her gaze fell and the tears overflowed until they cascaded quickly down her cheeks. "That wasn't your fault. You know that, right?"

A moment of silence passed before she spoke up. "Sam, if I hadn't gotten involved in this life-if I had just stayed at home and been there...I could have saved him. That spirit was right to target me. I had to kill my father." Her voice faltered as she took in a shaky breath.

"You didn't ask to have a roommate that would get turned and then bring her nest home to try to kill you. Liv, had you _not_ become a hunter, your entire family could have been killed. You killing your dad was what you had to do. And by doing that, you saved your family. They may not realize it, but it's the truth," his voice was low as his hand draped over her shoulder drew small, soothing circles on her arm.

She tried to dissect what he was saying as her eyes continued to trace the patterns of the wood floor below her feet. She didn't want to look at him; she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Tonight...when that spirit came for you," it was his turn to direct his gaze elsewhere. "When I thought that Dean might not get to finish reading the summoning spell and you started choking on all that water…" Olivia looked up to his face to see how upset he looked. His eyes were narrowed towards the floor, his jaw set in a straight line. "When I realized I could actually be losing you," he looked back to her to meet her big brown eyes. "I realized in that moment that I didn't exactly have you at all. And if we made it out of there, I wanted to change that. I wanted to protect you, to hold you, to be with you."

The tears in her eyes continued to pool as she really listened to what Sam was saying. Instinctively, she brought her hand to his cheek and smoothed her thumb out under his eye. He closed his hazel orbs in that moment and sucked in a breath.

"Liv, there's a lot in my life that doesn't make sense," his whisper came out almost broken, his voice torn. "But you make sense to me."

She didn't waste another moment as she moved her face closer to his and found his lips with her own. She moved against him in a way she hadn't before; her movements were fast, but thorough. She needed this; she wanted this. His hand dropped to her back as he pulled her as close to him as he possibly could, shifting on the bed so he was almost facing her. Sam's other arm reached behind her to pull her forward so she straddled his lap.

"You...make…sense…" she mumbled against his warm lips between kisses. "To me...too." That was all he needed-he pulled her legs behind his back and she locked herself there by her ankles. Sam stood and turned, quickly but gently laying her down on the bed as his body hovered above hers. In that moment, he broke away from the kiss and watched her face as their lungs tried to catch up with quick breaths.

His fingers gingerly brushed a strand of hair away from her face as their eyes danced between one another. "I want you, Liv. I want all of you."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him once more. "I'm yours."

Their lips tangled together once more as Olivia pushed Sam's jacket off of his shoulder blades. With one arm, he slung the garment behind him somewhere on the floor-neither of them had a care in the world as to where it would land. She pulled at the hem of his shirt to try to get it over his head. A smile spread from ear to ear as he watched her struggle. He sat up on his knees and Olivia followed in a sitting position as she finally managed to tug it over his head. His lips reconnected with hers immediately as he tugged her own blouse over her head, her hair falling in curls around her bare shoulder blades.

He carefully guided her to her back once more on the bed as his fingers glided over her smooth, warm skin. Her body still felt cold from the experience in the cemetery but Sam's fingers left a pleasant path of heat as they moved against her. Sam expertly reached underneath her to unclasp the black bra that adorned her chest. Slowly, tentatively he moved each strap from her shoulders. Olivia gnawed on her bottom lip nervously as she moved her arms in a way to allow him to remove the undergarment completely.

Sam's jaw tensed as he saw her; his eyes darted from her chest back to her eyes as he palmed her cheek. "You're absolutely beautiful." The words fell in a whisper.

A warm blush rose in her cheeks and she hurriedly leaned her head off of the mattress to meet his lips with her own. Her kiss was hungry, and Sam willingly returned it as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled gently. An involuntary moan slipped from the back of Sam's throat-that was all he needed. Suddenly his hands gripped her hips tightly, his fingers strong and rough. Olivia brought her hands up to his neck to pull his face as close to her as possible. Sam's fingers moved to her jeans where they strategically unfastened the loophole from the button on the denim material. Their faces broke away so Olivia could wiggle her hips. Sam sat up on his knees as he peeled the material down her legs and tossed it aside. He quickly undid his own pants and stood up for a moment to rid himself of them.

His hazel eyes gazed down at her body, left there in her black panties. She instinctively brought her hands up to somewhat cover her chest. Sam's brow knitted together as he crawled back over her. With one arm, he propped himself above her while his other hand removed her arms from covering herself. "Don't do that," he whispered before his head ducked down and his mouth took one of her nipples as it's prisoner.

Before Olivia could even contemplate saying a word, her eyelids closed and a moan fell from her lips. "God, Sam," she breathed as his tongue swirled around her pebbled nipple, his hand coming up for his fingers to massage the other.

Olivia wriggled her hips against his pelvis. Sam's mouth popped against her chest and moved to her other breast. His hand dipped down, his fingers dancing against the smooth skin of her stomach before dipping into her underwear. His middle finger smoothed between her folds, running against the length of her.

Olivia arched her back, eyes now rolled to the back of her head. Her bottom jaw fell agape yet no words could even come to her besides his name-which she moaned and whispered every now and again.

She felt Sam's lips pull into a smile against her skin. He rubbed up and down until he was certain she was ready before he plunged his middle finger into her center. Her body trembled as she clung to him; it had been far too long since she had been with a man. Beyond that, there had been so much sexual tension between the two of them for days-she was so past being ready for this moment.

A second passed before Sam took it upon himself to insert a second finger, his lips attached to Olivia's neck as her eyes rolled back once more. She whimpered as he continued to pump in and out of her.

He brought his lips just below her ear. His warm breath sent goosebumps down her spine.

With all her might, Olivia moved to turn him so he was on his back. Sam looked up at her, surprised by her display of dominance.

"My turn," she breathed before she made her way down his long torso, her lips left damp lovemarks the entire way until she reached his boxer briefs. Her eyes found his as she kissed just above his abdomen. It was Sam's turn for his eyes to squeeze shut. Olivia pulled the elastic waistband down and worked the material off of his legs. Sam hissed as he felt her crawl back towards his waist.

Sam reached down to grasp her just above her elbows and tug her body back towards him as he rolled them so she was on her back once again. "Tonight's about you. Let me take care of you." His words were soft but full of genuine care. Olivia swallowed and nodded once before Sam's lips attacked hers once more.

He moved against her and she felt him harden above her just inside her thigh. She gasped, pulling air from him as his mouth was still connected to hers. She felt his fingers slide through her folds once more and she spread her legs to accommodate.

He hovered above her and their lips separated with a quick pop. He removed his fingers from Olivia's center and pumped his hand over himself once, twice, three times before he aligned with her middle. His eyes watched hers as he slid up and down. With one final push, she felt him within her and her jaw unhinged once more. She closed her eyes when she felt the satisfying pressure in the pit of her belly.

"Hey, look at me, Liv," he breathed as he palmed the side of her face, his movements halted. She did as he asked and found his gaze with her own. A half-smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he stayed completely still. He waited for her body to adjust as she throbbed against him, the muscles dancing within her.

"Sam, please," she begged breathlessly. He chuckled and dropped his head to the crook of her neck once more to nip and suck and bite teasingly as his breath cascaded over her skin.

"Please what?" He playfully tormented as his teeth darted out to nibble carelessly on her earlobe.

"Dammit Sam, move," Olivia wiggled her hips against his to try to stimulate movement of some kind. Sam laughed as he hoisted himself above her with his forearms and began to move; slowly at first, torturously slow. Olivia began to raise her hips to meet his thrusts, her fingers entangled in his long locks which were now damp with sweat.

Her hands traveled down his neck to his chest where her fingers absentmindedly traced the pattern of his tattoo as he sped up his actions. He moved against her, managing to cause friction against her aroused clit. Olivia arched her back as she felt the warmth in her stomach grow.

"Sam," she breathed.

Without another word, he knew. "I know, baby," he grunted, his body quivered above her. "I'm almost there."

His words set her off in a way she had never anticipated. The bundle of nerves in her stomach exploded like fireworks on the fourth of July. A moan followed by Sam's name fell from her lips repeatedly as she clutched onto his sweat-covered back for security. Sam pulled Olivia with his arms to his chest as he fell back into a sitting position on the bed, Olivia straddled his waist as her body continued to shake with her orgasm.

Sam buried his face against her chest as she shook and rode out the sensation, her head tossed back in pure bliss. After a few more jagged thrusts, Sam was just behind her. The spasm of her muscles brought him to his release. His arms pulled her to him; close wasn't close enough.

Their movements finally stilled, the only sound being their sporadic breaths and gasps for air. Olivia let her forehead drop to Sam's shoulder, exhaustion from the evening finally overcoming her. She vaguely felt Sam move her off of his lap and crawl beside her on the bed, pulling her gently to lay in front of him. He tugged the comforter over their naked bodies and pressed a firm kiss to her shoulder blade.

"That was amazing," he breathed against her earlobe as his arm draped over her middle and pulled her close.

A smile crept over her features, her eyes still closed in the darkness of the room. "I'd say. Way to distract me from the evil spirit that almost killed me tonight…" all playfulness left her tone as she continued, the memories from just an hour before flooded her brain.

Sam planted one last kiss on her temple. "You're safe, Liv. I promise."

And with that, she gratefully inhaled a long breath and felt safe enough to slip off to dreamland with the assurance that Sam would be there when she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am so, so sorry for the delay! Ugh, this is definitely the second time in a row I've said that. SORRY! Work, the holidays and major writer's block kind of took over and kicked my ass when it came to this chapter. BUT I'M HERE! I'm back! Work is calming down so I'm hoping to write more often. <strong>

**A HUGE thank you to **_**Dean's Dirty Little Secret**_**, **_**sarahmichellegellarfan1**_** (for not only reviewing but also PMing me to remind me to write! Thanks for the motivation :]), **_**EmeryEnya**_** and **_**dearwhomever**_** (for the PM!) for reviewing/private messaging me! I really appreciate your feedback.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This is actually my first time really delving into this kind of...well, writing? Cough smut? Cough. It was a littleeee awkward, so I hope I didn't royally make a mess of it. Please let me know what your thoughts are! Let me know, too, if you would like to see more smut in the future for Olivia and Sam or if I should focus on another genre, haha. THANKS! Hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgivings if you celebrate-if not, hope you had a great weekend! :)**

**-SM**


End file.
